


[ALL泰/中长篇] -Who is who? 02

by AllTaeIsTheBest



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:22:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTaeIsTheBest/pseuds/AllTaeIsTheBest





	[ALL泰/中长篇] -Who is who? 02

02  
——————————————  
小孩儿一路蹦蹦跳跳地朝湖边跑去，不忘了护好怀里的花儿。雨后的一切都是清新的，和他一样，像柔绵一般，轻盈地透着气。

他知道朴智旻通常都会坐在湖边静静坐着，看水面上的天鹅互相梳理毛发，心有灵犀地做出一致的动作。如果运气好，两只天鹅的脑袋靠在一起，还能看到他喜欢的爱心型。

他知道朴智旻喜欢洋桔梗，他每次去见他都会带上几株洋桔梗，偶尔加上几朵开的淡雅却不知名的小花。他看到花之后嘴角会不自觉的上扬，眼睛会眯成一条缝，只看到笑意。

他知道朴智旻会在雨后期待他的到来，他和他一样，都是耐不住寂寞的孩子，只是相比起他来说，朴智旻更加沉稳一些。是沉稳吗？自己也说不上来。

他知道朴智旻一定会在等他。

这是雨后的第一束洋桔梗，智旻一定会喜欢的。想到他的笑眼，小孩儿也忍不住笑了出来，蹬蹬腿，沿着石子小路跑得更快了。

不出所料，他心心念念的人儿就坐在他们最熟悉的矮堤上。小孩儿悄悄绕到他身后，把洋桔梗暂时藏进口袋里，往衣服上擦了擦手上不多的尘土，快速又小心地捂住他的眼睛。殊不知他笑里藏不住的气音早就出卖了他的身份。

“泰泰。”那人轻轻抚上他的手，他就忍不住笑了出来，抽回手坐到人儿身边。

除了他又有谁会这样做呢？朴智旻和以往的每一次一样，视线聚在湖面，只是在心底笑笑。他实在和自己太过不同，太过耀眼了。

尽管金泰亨在到达湖边之前就反复确认过手上没有多余的泥，刚刚也用力把手在衣服上蹭了蹭，他依旧担心会有泥土沾上朴智旻那软糯漂亮的脸，稍微探过身去看了看他的眼睛周围，他想要朴智旻干干净净的。扫视他脸颊的同时，他又不自觉地躲开了那双眼睛。

他不喜欢朴智旻的眼睛，像一片深不见底的潭水，惊不起一点波澜，是一潭死水。比湖面还要安静，让金泰亨觉得害怕。

如果朴智旻的眼睛是一潭死水，那金泰亨的眼睛就是一汪清泉。太过于清澈，随着阳光在水面跳跃，无时无刻都在发着光。

似乎是注意到他的眼神，朴智旻才把视线放在他身上，也稍微转过身，像他瞧自己一样瞧着他。眼底依旧是一片黑，映出了金泰亨的脸。

“啊……”侧过身的朴智旻面容更加清晰地展现在金泰亨眼前，果然，眉间沾上了些许泥土。金泰亨下意识想用手去擦拭，刚伸出来又立刻缩回去——自己的手还脏着呢。金泰亨有点后悔了，像做错事的孩子，自觉低下了头。他觉得自己不应该为了逗他去捂他的眼，弄脏了他漂亮的朴智旻。

“怎么了？”闻声，金泰亨抬眼看他眉间，努了努嘴，还是没说出什么。他不想承认因为自己的一点点私心而弄的智旻眼周脏兮兮，更不想承认自己因为弄脏了朴智旻而对自己生气。

“有东西吗？”朴智旻顺着他方才的视线，用手去摸了摸自己的眉毛。似乎是摸到什么东西，只是不知道确切位置，有些湿润，不易轻易拭去，反而抹的额头一片花乱。

他有些无措地看着金泰亨。旁边的人儿急了，又是下意识地伸出手想帮人儿抹干净，这次在脑子反应过来之前就上了手，直到他被自己抹成花猫了，他才意识到自己错的更严重了。又是赶紧退回了手，垂下眼去。

朴智旻还不知道自己变成了什么样，只是隐隐约约觉得应该不怎么样。他稍微探身看了看湖水上倒映的自己的脸，似乎猜出了原因。

小家伙居然因为弄脏了别人的脸难过了？真是可爱的紧。他又在心底笑了。

金泰亨见他一直没有反应，心底的小剧场又拉开了帷幕。

不应该是这样的。分明已有数日未见，不应该是这样的。

本应该把花送给智旻，看到智旻露出软软的笑，再一起沿着湖边去找自己朝思暮想的天鹅。怎么就变成这样了？都怪自己要捂着他眼睛玩儿。他越发觉得委屈了。

他明显看出泰亨的那汪泉水即将涌出眼眶，常年咧成四方的嘴抿成了一条直直的线。

金泰亨要哭了。

意识到这点的朴智旻不禁有些慌乱。自己的脸蛋哪有身旁的金泰亨重要？这孩子真是的，想些什么呢。即使自己平时再怎么平静如水，金泰亨也依旧是他最珍重的人。可他却不知道怎么安慰。

一贯都是金泰亨笑着安慰即便生气也毫无波澜的朴智旻，尽管金泰亨不知道他为什么会有小情绪。仍会想尽办法逗朴智旻开心。

朴智旻想了想，最多也是看到金泰亨在晚回家被金太太斥责时抽鼻子，委屈带点鼻音，近乎要哭的样子，却从来没有看见他的眼泪。

眼见那泪就要从眼角滚下，朴智旻咬咬牙，将自己的唇凑了上去。蜻蜓点水般在他抿紧的唇角落下一吻。那泪也恰好落下来，滴在朴智旻脸上，有点凉。却明显感觉到这滴泪的小主人热了起来。

他只是轻轻落了一吻，便离了他的唇。他很早之前就想这么做了，那人温软的唇从很久以前就开始吸引他。

他知道只有喜欢一个人才能吻他，他知道他喜欢金泰亨。

只是父亲一直不允，比起对金泰亨的喜欢，他更加畏惧父亲。所以即便今天，也只是吻了心仪之人的唇角而已。

金泰亨愣住了，脸上却是火烧一般的红，连泪都忘了继续滴落，满满的蓄在眼眶。

他知道接吻意味着什么，即使他只是一个八岁的孩子。爸爸因事业会长时间离家，但在每次回家的时候都会给妈妈一个吻，嘴对嘴的，发出些许粘腻的声响。

这是恋人之间才享有的特权。

吻就代表爱。可是……

“对不起啊，”朴智旻的声音打断了金泰亨的思绪，金泰亨愣愣地看着他，他被他看的有些难为情，“不知道要怎么样泰泰才不会哭。”

他还是没反应过来，两人就这么沉默着对视，只是和以往的每一次对视都不太一样了。

朴智旻瞟到他口袋里藏着的洋桔梗，伸手想拿过来。他知道的，这是金泰亨每次都会带给他的礼物。自己主动做些什么，好歹能缓缓现在太过冷凝的空气。

他把手探进金泰亨耷拉在大腿上的衣袋，柔软的指尖不小心碰到还在晃神的花主人，又赶紧收回了手。

他知道金泰亨不喜欢别人碰他的大腿。他有问过原因，金泰亨却也解释不清楚，只说是害怕。他觉得被碰到大腿的感觉太怪异了，怪异的让他害怕。

金泰亨明显地被这只手吓了一跳，身体本能地剧烈颤抖了一下。这一下也吓的朴智旻一激灵，他没想到金泰亨的反应会这么大。刚拿出衣袋的手随着身体震了一下，手里的花儿就顺着指缝一朵一朵随着风飘进了水里。朴智旻想要去抓，却已经来不及了，清风把花儿都送到了湖面上，缀上色彩。

视野中揉进了一点儿紫色，随着水流逐渐散去，金泰亨才意识到时间已经从那个吻走到了花落水中。他身边的人又是慌张是又抱歉地看着他，想着有什么正经办法去安慰眼前的人。可他没想到的是比自己更慌张的人会是金泰亨。

“花……啊！”金泰亨惊呼出声，伸出手去想要挽留那雨后给智旻的第一份礼物。身子不自觉地向前倾去，还没等朴智旻反应过来去抓住他，整个人就随着重心下移摔下了矮堤，掉进湖里。

是给智旻的花。这是孩子失去意识前的最后一个想法。

他的一切情绪和求救的声音，都封在了这水里。

 

——————————————  
三月雨代替了谁的眼泪，在阳光之后落下，显得更加寒冷刺骨。

关门声不重，被敲在窗畔的雨滴盖了过去。却依旧唤醒了昏迷了一段时间的金泰亨。

金泰亨迷迷糊糊地躺在床上，努力撑开沉重的眼皮，想看看自己在哪里。无奈映入眼中的只有头顶上明晃晃的灯，晃得他更加难受，只得又闭上了眼。

他不太记得发生了什么，在掉入水里之后就不再有意识。只是恍惚听见朴智旻的呼喊。他好像被什么人从这湿冷的水里捞了出来，又被裹进一张毛毯里，再回到什么地方。

他只觉得头晕，不愿再睁眼。

 

——————————————  
“你想杀了他？”金硕珍努力压下自己的怒气，尽力让自己的声音显得冷静，却依旧能听到一丝怒意。

“我没有。”

朴智旻对上他的眼，深吸一口气，平静地回应了那人的怒气，

“如果我想杀了他，我不会救他。”

金硕珍打量着眼前这个湿漉漉的小孩，水珠顺着他的发丝一坠一坠。他不相信朴智旻，却又觉得他的话不是毫无道理。身后传来拖沓又沉重的脚步声，是金太太下楼了。

金太太精致的面容上明显挂着几条被拭去一半的泪痕，搀着扶手走进客厅。世上有什么角色比母亲更孤单，她们注定是要哭泣的，也注定要一世保护怀里的孩子。在确认了小儿子的状态之后，她必须来确认这个孩子的意图，还有自己。

“你知道的吧，泰亨的身上有你的名字。”她平静地开口，又有些许悲伤。

朴智旻点了点头，眼神却不敢落在金太太的身上。在朴智旻的印象里，她一直都是笑着的，偶尔呵斥金泰亨的时候眉眼也透尽了温柔，他从来没有见过金太太这样的表情。

出乎意料，他以为金太太会像之前呵责金泰亨那样呵责他，就算语气会更强硬一点，态度会更恶劣一点，甚至辱骂他，说出不堪入耳的话，他也觉得是理所应当。

可是金太太没有。

“朴智旻。”他闻声抬头，对上金太太的眼睛。平日里朴智旻也有观察过她的眼睛，她的眼睛也很好看，和金泰亨一样清澈，只是多了一丝为母的柔情。

只是此时，那点柔情不在了。

“一定会有比泰亨更好的朋友吧。”她静静的开口，眼底再次涌出了泪水。

朴智旻一瞬愣住了，他不是听不出这句话之下的意思。

“朴智旻……”她再次动了动唇，颤抖地唤出这个与自己儿子同龄的男孩儿的名字。她双手紧扣，举到胸前，无比恳切地看着朴智旻，是请求，也是命令。

“离开泰亨吧，在他对你有更多的感情之前。”

他恍惚能在她眼里看到金泰亨。

那些疏离你的人，从一开始就跳过了一切信任。即便自己再怎么解释，也只是骗自己的借口罢了。从他第一次从自己指节上的印记知道金泰亨这个名字开始，来到金家时面对那些似笑非笑却无比戒备的成人时，他就知道了。

那本就深不见底的瞳孔更暗了。每投下一缕阳光，必定撒出一片阴影，朴智旻是知道的，他不该从金泰亨这里继续汲取光亮了。

小孩儿沉默了半晌，还是点了点头。

雨声从四窗来叩，昏黄的灯光染着一片零落的冷。

 

——————————————  
金泰亨在迷糊睡梦中回到了那年深秋。

他们住宅区里有一小片枫叶林，被秋意染的绯红，留下一片暖色的路。

每年这个时候，修道院的修女姑姑都会到每个住宅区替孩子们祷告，还会带来自己烤制的甜点和曲奇。修女或神职人员在这个社会并不少见。他们为了不让自己的双手沾上鲜血，会一心一意地，只把爱献给素未谋面的主。修道院会保护他们不受到外人的攻击，可他们也失去了拥有此生挚爱的权利。

金泰亨喜欢每年的这个时候，准确的来说是喜欢这个时候修女姑姑带来的甜食，认识朴智旻之后更是迫不及待地带他来参加吃食大会。

他啃着修女姑姑烤制的蔓越莓曲奇，有稍带酸味的蔓越莓调和，甜而不腻。他最喜欢咬到蔓越莓的时候，是和曲奇完全不一样的口感。他不明白朴智旻怎么会不爱吃，就闹着把他手里的那份也抢过来自己吃了。他吃的急，碎屑蹭的满嘴都是。修女姑姑笑着拿纸巾擦去他唇上的碎屑，转身又拿了一袋子曲奇，同时还从桌上拿了一个本子和一支笔。

“泰亨，”修女姑姑俯下身，把那袋曲奇塞进小孩儿手里。她的声音温润，像一勺枇杷糖浆，“告诉我，你身上的名字是什么？”

金泰亨转了转眼珠，舔掉唇角没被擦拭干净的曲奇碎屑，轻轻地问她：“如果我不告诉姑姑，主会惩罚我吗？”

修女姑姑笑着揉揉他柔软的黑色短发，对上孩子闪闪发光又有些许畏惧的眼睛，“如果告诉主，主会保佑你和你未来的爱人的。”

他听到最后一句话，不经意地瞟了一眼身旁依然安静的人。抬笔写下了印在自己颈动脉的，只有自己能看见的两个名字。

每个人身上的名字只有自己才能看到。即使是金家人，也是从他映着镜子歪歪扭扭写出的字迹里得知会左右这孩子一生的两个名字。

在别人眼里，他的脖颈依旧是干净漂亮，没有任何印记。

他快速写下那两个自己再也熟悉不过的名字，放下笔，冲着修女姑姑咧开自己标志性的四方嘴。待修女姑姑接过本子，做完任务的小孩儿就连忙打开系着漂亮蝴蝶结的袋子，把中意的曲奇往嘴里塞。

“田柾国和……朴智旻。”修女姑姑小声念出了那两个名字，微张的嘴掩饰不住自身的些许惊讶，她知道的，金泰亨身旁这孩子的名字。

她看了看这孩子，这孩子有着不符合年龄的沉静，发现那小孩也看着她。

“姑姑。”朴智旻对她绽开一个笑，在她之前开了口，“我不需要主的保佑。”

在旁边的小孩儿对朴智旻表示不满的时候，闹着说要尊重主的时候，在朴智旻依旧眯起笑眼的时候，修女姑姑只觉得背脊有些许冰凉。

 

——————————————  
金泰亨再次醒来的时候阳光很好，梅雨短时间是不会来了。长时间的睡眠让自己的肢体有些许僵硬，他缓缓坐起身，瞅着洒进房内的光，忍不住地咧开嘴笑出来——又可以找智旻玩了。

他拿起床前的衣服，是好闻的草莓味。他满意的点了点头，今天的自己也会是香喷喷的。

正当他要扣上衬衫的最后一粒扣子时，金硕珍端着些许吃食推门进来了。看到已经起身的金泰亨，他先是有些讶异，又连忙走到床边，将水给自己弟弟递过去。

“才刚醒，要去哪里？”金硕珍知道自己问了个白痴问题，只是他也不知道金泰亨醒来后自己该说的第一句话是什么。

“找智旻呀。”小孩不厌其烦地回答了哥哥问过不知道多少次的问题，接过哥哥手里的水，咕咚咕咚喝了下去，还不忘用袖子擦擦唇边的水渍。

“他不在了。”

金硕珍脱口而出，随即便感到后悔。可是已经说出了口，没有办法把话吞回去，只得加重语气又重复了一遍。

“朴智旻不在了。”

床边的小人儿明显一怔，玻璃杯坠下地面。

碎裂了，和什么东西一起。

即便金泰亨问了，金硕珍也不知道该如何作答。他从窗里看着金泰亨跌跌撞撞地跑出屋子，跑过洋桔梗花田，钻出院子后的秘密通道，他不知道怎么把事情告诉金泰亨。

让他亲自知道会不会更好一些？他不知道。

自己不是个称职的哥哥，金硕珍皱起了眉。

 

——————————————  
他一路大跨步地向湖边跑去，长时间没有摄取吃食让他有些体力不支，视野有些灰暗，他咬紧下唇，渗出些许血珠，希望能让自己清醒一点。

他跑过那条石子小路，看向那条路的尽头——他最熟悉的矮堤上没有人。

他绕过矮堤，找到朴家大宅，围墙的铁门没有关，清雅的围墙上本应挂着的朴氏名牌已被人摘去。

他走进内院，颤抖的小手始终是摁下了朴家的门铃，摁了一遍又一遍。

无人回应。

他抬头看见门上挂着一个红红的牌子，只认出了“屋”和“出售”，他不认识太难的字，却也知道了这上面的意思。

他不知道朴智旻会离开他。

他最后清醒的那根线绷断了。

 

——————————————  
朴智旻消失了。

和金泰亨无数的念想，无数的期待，无数的梦，一起消失在他即刻结束的童年里了。


End file.
